Finding Home
by Alyssolight
Summary: Years ago, due to the tragic death of their parents, siblings Mitchie and Jason Greene are sent to an orphanage. Their lives weren't perfect, but they still had each other - at least until Mitchie ends up in a new foster home due to an accident while Jason was away at Camp. Could a certain jerky pop-star be the key to reuniting the long lost duo? Smitchie/Some Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

 **Please take caution when reading this fic, it it the first I have written in a very, very long time. Also please bear in mind that I do not have a beta. I will try my best to check for grammar and spelling errors, but I will likely miss a lot! I'm sorry!**

 **Summary:**

Years ago, siblings Mitchie and Jason Greene were sent to an orphanage following the tragic death of their parents. Their lives weren't perfect but they still had each other. At least until Mitchie is moved to a new foster home due to an accident while Jason was away at Camp. Could a certain jerky pop-star be the key to reuniting the long lost duo? Smitchie/Naitlyn.

 **So I guess without further ado, I present Finding Home.**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

"Will Jason and Mitchie Greene please report to Miss Schuler's office." The intercom buzzed and all of the children oohed at the two, assuming they were in trouble.

Thirteen year old Jason Green grabbed his nine year old sister's hand as they rose from the table they had been occupying and began walking toward the office. "Jason, are we in trouble?" Mitchie asked. Jason put his arm around her in reassurance.

"No, we haven't done anything wrong, I don't see how we could be in trouble. C'mon don't worry about it, it will be okay because I'll always be here to protect you, remember?"

He tickled the girl's sides and she laughed, "J-jase! Stop!"

"What's the magic word?" He said in a sing-songy voice and continued to tickle her. In between laughs she managed to gasp "P-puh-please!"

He grinned, "Well, since you asked nicely." He stopped at last, still grinning at his sister. She was gasping trying to get her breathing back to normal. She finally calmed down as the approached the office door and Jason knocked firmly.

"Come in!" Called a cheery voice from behind the large wooden door. Jason opened the door, letting Mitchie enter first. Jason shut the door behind them and they approached the large desk.

Miss Schuler is the woman in charge of Happy Hearts Orphanage where Mitchie and Jason have lived for the past few years. She had greying medium length hair that she kept pulled back into a tight bun, with small half-moon shaped glassed perched on the end of her nose. She looked the part of a strict librarian, but she had been nothing but nice to the pair since their arrival years ago.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

Three years prior, the Greene family spent a wonderful day at Lake Kegonsa State Park in Wisconsin. They swam, played ball and had a picnic and just enjoyed time together as a family. Soon, however a thunderstorm began rolling in so they decided it would be best to head home.

They hopped in the car and were laughing, discussing the fort they planned to build when they got home and debating over which movie they should watch. Mitchie and Jason were adamant that whichever movie was selected, it had to have good music.

Suddenly, another car came around a curve too fast and veered into the Greene's lane, before anyone even had the chance to react the cars collided with a sickening _CRUNCH!_ They didn't find out until later, but Mr. and Mrs. Greene were both killed on impact. Jason had suffered a pretty hard knock to the head, and both he and Mitchie suffered from lots of scrapes and bruises. After the initial sound of the collision died down all that could be heard was the sound of the rolling thunder, the falling rain, and little Mitchie Greene crying for her parents and brother, but no one answered her.

It wasn't long before police and paramedics came and removed Mitchie and Jason from the car, rushing them to the ambulance and from there to the hospital. Mitchie could barely remember what happened. She just remembered that they kept asking who she was and all she wanted was for her family to wake up. She curled up to Jason's side on the bed and cried the whole way.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

About a week and a half later, Mitchie and Jason were released from the hospital into the care of Happy Hearts Orphanage as the had no living family remaining. They were able to claim their most treasured possessions from their old home, but were told to pack lightly. They each grabbed some clothing and their guitars, along with a few family photos.

Upon their arrival to the orphanage Miss Schuler introduced herself and showed them to their rooms, separated by gender. Jason was rooming with three other boys his own age, but because the orphanage was so small, Mitchie had to room with three girls much older than her. They were all over ten while she was only five.

Mitchie set to unpacking on the empty lower bunk in the room, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.

One of the girls, a thirteen year old named April sneered at her. "Hey look girls, the little baby is crying already!" She laughed and addressed Mitchie, "Kid if you're gonna make it around here you'd better toughen up fast!" She threatened. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she nodded, terrified of the other girls.

Soon enough bedtime came for Mitchie. She was sent to sleep before the other girls because of her age. "Ugh. I can't believe we have to keep quiet just because we got stuck with a whiny little brat!" April's hushed voice echoed across the room.

"I know, it's so unfair! We didn't ask for her to be in here!" One of the other girls, a fourteen year old named Kayla, said. The other girl, another thirteen year old named Hallie just huffed in annoyance.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

Later that night Mitchie started to have her now usual nightmare from the accident. Her whimpering woke the other girls in the room up. "Oh come on!" April groaned. She tried to put her pillow over her head to block the noise but it barely dampened the sound. With a grunt the girl sat up, as did Kayla and Hallie. April hopped down from the bunk above Mitchie and roughly shook the younger girl, "Hey brat! Shut up!"

What she didn't expect was for Mitchie to sit up and start screaming her head off. The others all clamped their hands over their ears as April tried to cover Mitchie mouth and shut her up. "I said shut up! Do you want to wake up the whole place?!"

She shook her more. But Mitchie just kept screaming one name, "JASON!"

Not even a minute later Jason burst into the bedroom and saw April shaking his baby sister and he saw red. He shoved the older girl off of her and held her close to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she began sobbing.

Before long Miss Schuler came into the room and beckoned for Jason and Mitchie to follow her. Mitchie clung to her brother the entire way, once they were in her office they all sat down and she gave Mitchie some warm milk to calm her down. Once the two were calm, she asked them to expalin what had happened.

Mitchie told her everything the older girls had said and done and at the end Jason explained what he had seen when he walked in.

Miss Schuler just nodded and started going through some files in her desk. About 5 minutes later while the two children felt as if they were waiting on pins and needles, she turned back to them. "I don't normally allow this, but sometimes there are special circumstances... There is a smaller bedroom with only one set of bunks that we can move the both of you into for the duration of your stay here. Would that be acceptable to you both?"

Mitchie broke out into a huge grin and nodded her head fervently. Jason grinned and nodded as well, and added as an after thought, "Yes ma'am, thank you very much!"

She sent the two of them to gather their things once more and report back to her and she would show them to their new bedroom.

Three years have passed and they still share a room and are as close as could be. Many couple had been interested in adopting one or the other over that time but they refused to go without each other. To this day Mitchie still had problems with bullying from the other girls in the orphanage. At first it was because she was the newbie and so emotional. But as time went on the other girls also grew jealous of her closeness to her brother and that she hogged his time. He had become quite popular with everyone in the orphanage due to his looks and laid back nature.

They would spend most of their time together playing games, talking, laughing, and playing their music. Jason had taught his sister everything he knew and it was just one more thing for them to bond over. Jason continued to learn all that he could about music though, which is why the reasoning for their being called to the office came as no huge surprise.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

"Have a seat." Miss Schuler said, smiling. They did and she gave them each a piece of chocolate, letting them relax knowing they weren't in any sort of trouble. "The reason I asked you to see me is because it seems that Jason here," she glanced his way, "has been offered a full scholarship to Camp Rock this summer!" She grinned, she knew how much music meant to the pair.

Mitchie butted in, "That's amazing Jase!" She jumped up and hugged her brother.

Miss Schuler cleared her throat and Mitchie smiled sheepishly as she returned to her seat and let Miss Schuler continue. "I'm sorry to say though that Mitchie will not be able to go with you."

Jason frowned. "They wouldn't give her a scholarship too? But she is just as good as I am! If not better!"

"Jason, calm down please. The camp director said he would love to have Mitchie join you, but she is just too young to go. You have to be at least ten, and if he made an exception for Mitchie, he would have to make an exception for everyone, I'm sorry. If you two want to talk about it you have until the end of the week to let me know so I can accept or decline."

Jason nodded but said, "Thank you Miss Schuler but could you tell them no for me?" He then stood up to leave the office, but Mitchie spoke up.

"Jase! What do you mean tell them no, you have to go!" she objected,

Jason turned to his sister sadly, "But Mitch, I can't leave you here all alone. I'll just have to wait another two years until you are old enough to go too." He smiled weakly.

But Mitchie wasn't about to let the conversation end there. "But Jase! You may never get this chance again! You have to go! I'll be okay for one summer Jasey. Please go, for me? I would never forgive myself if you didn't go because of me! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jason sighed, he knew she was right. He turned back to Miss Schuler who had been watching with interest. "Okay, I guess my mind has been changed. Could you please tell them that I will be there?"

Miss Schuler smiled softly at him, "Of course Jason. You will leave in two weeks."

He nodded and thanked her before he and Mitchie returned to their room.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

Those two weeks flew by, and before they knew it, it was time for Jason to leave. Mitchie ran into her brother's arms. "Promise you'll write me and that you won't forget me?" She cried.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I'll never forget you my Mitchie and I'll write to you every day! I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too! I love you Jasey!"

The two separated, "I love you too Mitch, I'll be back before you know it, I promise!"

And with that he stepped on to the waiting bus and took his seat. Mitchie watched as the bus grew smaller and smaller until suddenly, it was gone.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for reading chapter one! Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do no own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

 **Hey guys! So it's literally been over a year... Sorry! This is probably why I shouldn't attempt to be an author, I get distracted way too easily.**

 **So, I'm sorry to say but while I may be adding more chapters to this story at last, I cannot guarantee that I will see it to the end. Even if I do, it could be years... Sorry! I _hate_ when authors do that too, yet here I am...**

 **Also, let me say now that I am absolutely not confident at all in my ability to capture these characters' personalities. So please bear with me, a lot of people will likely be OOC because I'm just horrible xD.**

 **I also ask you to please remember that I have no beta reader so my apologies for any mistakes. I'm not aided by the fact that I wrote this at 1 am...**

 **Well, I suppose without further ado here's chapter two! (hehe, that rhymed!)**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Jason:  
**

Jason stepped onto the bus that would take him to Camp Rock, a place he'd dreamed of attending since he was little. He clambered to an empty seat near the back of the bus and watched his sister out of the window as the bus pulled away and she grew to a tiny dot on the horizon.

Glancing around for the first time, he noted that there were only a few other passengers currently, Happy Hearts had been one of the earlier stops in the day. He pulled his old iPod and headphones from his beat-up backpack and turned on some music to make time pass a little faster.

As the day went on, more and more people boarded the bus to Camp Rock, the bus wasn't overflowing by any means, but it was full enough with kids ranging from ten to eighteen. Most people rode there with parents or friends, but for those who needed it, the bus was there.

In the early hours of the afternoon, Jason leaned his head on the window and fell into a peaceful sleep, only woken by the jostling and murmuring of the other inhabitants of the bus. He sat up from where he had ended up hunched over, and stretched out his limbs, it seemed that they had arrived. Suddenly, it felt as his stomach would burst from all the excitement he now felt!

It hadn't really felt _real_ until now when he was actually here with a giant "Camp Rock" sign staring him straight in the face. He exited the bus, grabbing his small bag from under the bus and gazed around the camp with wonder. He couldn't wait to start the next day, but first, he needed his cabin assignment. He glanced around and noticed a bunch of people gathered around a bulletin board and figured that would be a good place to start. He shouldered his duffle bag and made his way over.

Before he actually got to the board however, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He turned and before him was standing a man with short, slightly greying, dark hair. He was wearing a light colored button down shirt, opened to reveal a band tee underneath. The man spoke, "Would you happen to be Jason Greene?"

Jason blinked in surprise, "Yeah, that's me."

"Excellent!" The man said as he thrust his had out to shake Jason's. "Brown Cessario. Camp Director slash founding member and bass guitar for the White Crows." Before Jason could even think of a response Brown continued. "Come. Follow me."

Jason followed Brown through the camp, wondering where he was being led, while also noting that he was receiving a lot of stares from passersby. They probably thought he was in trouble already. They arrived at a large cabin, much bigger than those they had passed on their way here. Brown opened the door and gestured for Jason to enter, he did so. Brown followed close behind him and they halted not far inside the door.

"This is my personal cabin." Brown stated. "Come here if you need anything. We usually don't offer full scholarships here, but I know talent when I see it, and you and your sister both have it. It's a shame she was too young to join you. Anyway, keep the scholarship thing on the down low if you don't mind."

There was a knock on the door they had just come through. "Ah, perfect timing." Jason stared confused after the man as he walked back to the door. Brown opened the door and stepped aside to let another kid round his age pass through. "Welcome Back Shane!" The boy just grinned at Brown. He had medium length, dark, shaggy hair and was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, similar to Jason's own outfit.

Jason wondered briefly if maybe he wasn't the only scholarship student this summer. The thought didn't last long however as Brown and the other boy approached and Brown began speaking again. "Shane this is Jason Greene." He introduced. "Jason, this is Shane Grey, my nephew. You'll be bunking with him and his friend for the summer. I thought they would be good to help you adjust."

He glanced between the two boys, "Now get out there, get to it! You know where to find me if you need me. Shane will show you around." With that he turned and walked out of the cabin leaving the two boys alone.

Shane smiled slightly, his uncle having told him about Jason before everyone arrived. "C'mon lets go, I'll show you around the camp and introduce you to some people."

Jason grinned back "Sure, thanks."

They left the cabin, Shane playing the part of tour guide to a tee. He showed him the mess hall, the classrooms, the docks, and everything in between, saving the cabins for last. He showed him around the general area of the cabins, pointing out that one side were girls cabins, while the other side was for the boys. They walked to the boys area and approached a cabin labeled, "Groove".Shane walked in the door, beckoning Jason to follow.

Inside were a set of bunk beds and a single bed arranged nicely to still allow for space to move around the cabin. Before Jason could observe much more, he noted the presence of another person on the couch off to the side of the room. A boy with short, dark, curly hair was sat there, guitar in hand. They'd interrupted his strumming. Shane spoke first, "Hey man, this is our new roomie, Jason." He gestured to Jason, "Jason this is my friend Nate."

Jason waved a hand in greeting, "Good to meet you."

Nate grinned, "You too. Top or bottom?" He asked.

Jason turned to him bewildered. "What?"

Nate and Shane both huffed a laugh. Nate spoke again, "Top bunk or bottom bunk? Our resident princess always gets the single bed." He rolled his eyes as he gestured to Shane, whilst also laughing.

"Hey! I resent that!" Shane shouted and aimed a pillow at Nate's head, missing by quite a bit.

Jason barked a laugh before turning back to Nate."I'll take top if you don't mind." After all, he was used to the top bunk from Happy Hearts where he always let Mitchie take bottom because she was afraid she would fall off.

Nate shrugged, "Makes no difference to me." As if to show how little he cared, he got off of the couch and put his guitar on its stand before plopping himself onto the bottom bunk. He grinned at Jason, "Welcome to Camp Rock, bro."

Jason grinned right back. He'd been here less than a day, and already he felt at home here. He tossed his things onto the top bunk as Shane said, "C'mon guys lets grab some dinner before Opening Jam starts!"

Jason walked with his two new friends as they explained more about Camp Rock and all of the Jams. Al the while he couldn't help but think how much his sister would love this place, he couldn't wait to write to her and tell her all about it.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Hey! I hope you liked it!**

 **I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but it would have gotten to be WAY too long, so I'll just split it into multiple chapters I suppose. We'll get back to Mitchie in Chapter three and see some correspondence between the siblings. I had Chapters 2 and 3 plotted out in my work book, but with how long this ended up being and I only got half way through what I'd plotted, the next few chapters should come pretty easily/quickly as I have enough material to get through to probably at least chapter 5. Hopefully I won't drop you guys for a year again.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own things, but not Camp Rock or its characters.**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to Finding Home! So I'm a dummy and realized I had some age discrepancies because of the first chapter and other slight plot holes because of age things. So I adjusted things. Mitchie just turned nine, Nate just turned 11 (I know he should be around the same age as Mitchie but I need him to have already been at camp for a year.. so there you have it.), Shane is 11, and Jason is 13. Just roll with it for me.**

 **Also wanted to say that this story was inspired a bit by Rejoined Connection by Angelbach, I should have a different plot set in motion, but just wanted to clear up in case there are some similarities that you notice. If you haven't read that series yet you should definitely go do it! It is amazing!**

 **Okay, on with the story!**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Mitchie:**

It had only been a few days since Jason had left for Camp Rock, but Mitchie missed him already. Happy Hearts just wasn't the same with out her brother and best friend. She briefly tried playing with he other girls around her age, but even with Jason gone they were either mean to her or wanted nothing to do with her.

So, she spent her time alone, she had a few toys she could play with but they weren't holding her interest. Instead, she kept gravitating to her guitar, one of the few possessions she had left from before the accident. She picked it up and strummed a familiar melody, one her mother used to sing to her at night, and one that Jase still would play for her when she was sad or scared.

She smiled as she remembered Jase teaching her the chords last summer, it took her weeks to master the lullaby, but she was glad now that she did. Her thoughts were interrupted by a swift knock on the door frame.

Miss Schuler stepped into Mitchie's room with a small smile. "Hello Mitchie. How are you doing today?"

Mitchie smiled politely back at the older woman. "I'm okay, Miss Schuler. I just miss Jase."

Smiling ever so slightly wider, the woman said, "Oh, well that's too bad sweetie. I think I might have something to cheer you up though."

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well," started Miss Schuler, "there I was sitting in my office doing some paper work when in walks the postman. He handed me my mail and went about his day. As I was flipping through the stack of mail guess what I found."

Mitchie, easily excited as she was, exclaimed, "What?!"

Miss Schuler pulled an envelope out from behind her back and presented it to the young girl. "It seems your brother is writing to you already from Camp. I came here to give this to you immediately, I know how much you must be missing him. If you want to write back to him just bring me your letter, I'll put it in an envelope and send it for you."

Mitchie grabbed the envelope from Miss Schuler and just stared at it, unblinking. The older woman chuckled, "It may be helpful if you open it dear."

Mitchie snapped out of it and beamed up at the woman. "Thank you so much ma'am! I'll bring you my letter as soon as I finish! Thank you, thank you!" She was nearly bouncing in joy and excitement.

Miss Schuler smiled down at the girl and said, "I'll leave you to it then." before striding out of the room.

Once she was alone, Mitchie tore open the envelope, careful not to tear what was inside. There were two things inside, she pulled the letter out first.

 _Dear Mitchie,_

 _Camp Rock is amazing little sis, the only thing that would make it better would be if you were here with me. Maybe next year! I talked to the camp director when I got here and even he said he would have given you a scholarship too if he could have._

 _I have two roommates here, and so far we get along great! I sent a picture of the three of us with the letter. One of them is the director's nephew, his name is Shane, he is eleven. The other's name is Nate, he just turned eleven too! His birthday is only a few days before yours! When you look at the picture, Shane is on my left, and Nate is on my right._

 _They're both super talented, they both sing and play guitar like me, but Nate is also a drummer. We have been having a lot of fun practicing together, we are thinking of putting together a group for the Final Jam at the end of camp. Which guess what! Families are invited to attend Final Jam! I'm going to write to Miss Schuler later and ask if you can come and watch._

 _Classes have all been fun too, so far my favorites are of course vocals and guitar, but I have also been enjoying hip hop dance, which I thought I would hate. Not much else to report on for now, I'veonly been here for about a day. I'll send more pictures in my next letter._

 _Please write back as soon as you can, I miss you little sis. I hope everything is going okay for you. If you need anything I'll come back, you always come first my Mitchie._

 _Love you lots,_

 _Jase_

Mitchie grinned the whole time she read it, and the second time too. Finally, she pulled the picture out of the envelope and looked at it. It sent a pang through her heart to see her brother's face smiling at her, but she was glad to hear he was having a good time. She looked carefully at the other boys in the photo, wanting to remember their faces as she had a feeling they would be mentioned a lot in Jase's future letters.

After a minute or so she got up and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil from the desk in their room and started her response.

 _Dear Jase,_

 _Everything is the same around here. It's lonely without you here, but I'll manage. Miss Schuler is being really nice with you being gone. Not that she isn't always nice, but she told me she would send you my letters whenever I need her to._

 _I'm really happy that you like camp already and your roommates, they look nice. I'm going to put the picture you sent me on the board next to my bed._

 _I've been practicing Mom's lullaby a lot since you left. I really miss you a lot, but I'm happy you got to go to the camp we have been dreaming of for years. Plus like you said, I can go with you next summer!_

 _I can't wait to hear more about camp and see more pictures! I love you Jase and can't wait for you to come back! Have lots of fun for me!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Mitchie_

She glanced over the letter one last time before racing out of her room and through the halls of Happy Hearts Orphanage, holding tight to the letter. She just hoped that it wouldn't take long to find Miss Schuler.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Okay, so I know that the last letter is probably a bit beyond a nine year old's writing skills... but I don't know what their writing looks like. I am not around kids, and I haven't been nine for quite awhile, so apologies.**

 **But hey! Over a year with no updates and now you get two, one right after the other! I'm going to start chapter four after I post this one.**

 **This whole thing was meant to be in chapter two, but was too long. I figured I would just add it to chapter three, but it _became_ chapter three. So, I guess I just have a lot of content ready to be written, yay!**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! And if you notice any plot issues like my age issue I'd started before I fixed things, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm at it again. Let's hope I can keep a good streak of writing going. More writing = more updates, YAY! I do have to say that I am absolutely not on any set schedule for updates. I may post multiple chapters if I don't have work and I am inspired, or if I'm busy and/or just not feeling it, who knows when I'll update (I mean... It took me about a year and 2 months to get chapter two up.)**

 **Sorry if it created chaos an confusion!**

 **Now, onward to chapter four! (Which all of this was meant to be chapter 3.. Hmm, let's see how much I can actually fit into here, I had a LOT planned for this chapter that I don't think is going to all fit.)**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Mitchie:**

A month had gone by since Mitchie's brother Jason left for Camp Rock. She still missed him terribly, but always looked forward to his letters, he was sending them every few days, as soon as he got her responses.

The situation wasn't exactly ideal for Mitchie, since she had no friends at the Orphanage to turn to, but she could count down the days until Jase's return now that it was only another month and a half away! Plus she had the added excitement of knowing she could go with him next year and they would both get out of here for the summer.

She fiddled with her necklace while she waited anxiously for the mailman to arrive, she was expecting another letter today. The necklace she wore was one her parents had given her and her brother when they were smaller, their necklace were matching half-hearts with their first initial engraved on the back.

When their parents had given them the necklaces, the siblings had immediately swapped, wanting to wear to other's initial rather than their own. And it had been that way ever since. It had always comforted Mitchie when she held onto her half with the engraved J.

Before the mailman arrived with her letter there was an announcement over the P.A. System. "I need everyone to please report to the dining hall immediately. I repeat: everyone to the dining hall." Mitchie huffed in annoyance as the intercom clicked off. She didn't want to go meet everyone in the dining hall, she wanted to stay here and wait for her letter.

She got up from her seat, sighing, she knew they would notice if she wasn't there. Not the other kids, but the staff always did thorough head counts when any sort of meeting was held. Yes, indeed, they would notice if she skipped. She began walking, slowly mind you, toward the dining hall.

Luckily she wasn't the last to show up, so she took a seat at a nearly empty table near the back of the hall and waited. Shortly after, the staff conducted their head counts before nodding at Miss Schuler in confirmation, everyone was accounted for.

Miss Schuler cleared her throat and the noise in the hall slowly died down until only a few whispers remained. Which were immediately silenced by a stern look from the woman at the front.

Once there was complete silence and she knew she had everyone's attention, Miss Schuler began speaking. "Hello everyone. Sorry to disturb your day but I have a few announcements to make. In two weeks time I will be retiring." Murmurs broke out across the hall at this. Older kids were shocked, while the younger kids didn't understand what this meant. Miss Schuler cleared her throat again, looking slightly annoyed at the interruption. The hall went silent once more.

"For those of you who don't know what that means, basically I am leaving my job and someone else will replace me. Now for the next two weeks I will be working with my replacement to show her the ropes and get her used to being here. With that being said, let me introduce you to Mrs. Smithers." She gestured to someone outside of the halls that we couldn't see at first.

In that moment a woman walked into the hall. She looked to be in her late forties, with jet black hair pulled into a tight, no-nonsense, sort of bun. She was dressed in all black form head to toe, she had on a black blouse under a black blazer with sever shoulder pads, long black trousers, and black heeled boots. An the look on her face made several of the children flinch away in freight. She looked at them as if they were bugs to be squashed.

Mitchie felt her insides turn as the woman, Mrs. Smithers, cast her gaze around the room. Oh how she wished Jase were here with her now. Mrs. Smithers smiled at them all, well if you could call it that. It looked more like she was just baring her teeth to them all. "How.. pleased I am to greet you all. As your.. lovely.. Miss Schuler said, I am Mrs. Smithers. I'm sure we will all get along just splendidly..." Mitchie doubted that greatly. "You are dismissed, Miss Schuler and I have things to discuss."

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

For the next two weeks, where Miss Schuler was, so was Mrs. Smithers. It wasn't so bad, Mitchie had decided. Mrs. Smithers definitely wasn't as warm and kind as Miss Schuler, but she had at least been pleasant in all of their encounters, which there had been several, seeing as Mitchie kept writing back and forth to her brother. She of course told her all about the new woman taking over the Orphanage, including the bad vibes she got from her, even if she hadn't done anything to Mitchie, she just didn't get a good feeling from her.

Miss Schuler's last day at Happy Hearts was a sad one for most of the children, she had always been there for each of them and they'd never know a Happy Heart without her. They had a small celebration at lunch for her with a cake handmade from the kitchens and each child got a slice. It was a nice surprise for everyone. Miss Schuler had announced that she would be leaving just after dinner that night, so if anyone should need her before then she was still available until then.

After lunch, Mitchie hurried back to her room to get her letter for Jason, and walked to Miss Schuler's office for the last time before it belonged fully to Mrs. Smithers. She knocked softly on the door and waited a moment before she heard a muffled, "Come in." She turned the knob and entered the office.

She smiled sweetly at Miss Schuler, "H-hi Miss Schuler." she turned her attention to Mrs. Smithers who was standing nearby. Her smile faltered slightly but she managed to keep it up as siad,"Hello, Mrs. Smithers." She turned back to Miss Schuler. "I have my letter for Jason, can you still post it today?"

Miss Schuler did not see the look of contempt that the other woman shot at the young girl as she replied kindly. "Of course Mitchie, dear. I can send it on my way into town this evening once I leave." She smiled softly and gestured for Mitchie to come around the desk, which she did.

The woman have her a quick hug and patted her cheek softly. "You be good for Mrs. Smithers now, alright? And just remember tht your brother will be back before you know it, don't get disheartened." She patted the girl on her head and sent her on her way.

Mitchie paused with her hand on the door knob and turned back. "Thank you Miss Schuler for everything, I hope you enjoy your retirement."

Miss Schuler just smiled, so Mitchie walked out of the office and to her own room where she picked up her guitar and began strumming that familiar lullaby.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **There you have it! Again I definitely did not fit everything I wanted to in here. This is maybe a fifth of what I had planned.. Hrm.. I'm going to have to re-arrange some things. There was supposed to be a lot happening in Mitchie's POV, but I think chapter 6 will have to be Jason's POV to break up some of the Mitchie for a bit. I don't know. We will see what happens!**

 **I have a general layout of what I want to happen for a little while but when I start writing the characters just sort of take over.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all and welcome back!**

 **Fist off I want to give a quick should out to the user fabian1nina1! I appreciate your reviews a lot, and they are definitely helping me feel more motivated. Thank you for sticking with me since Chapter one last year! You're awesome!**

 **Anyway, let's see how far I get this time! Also, yes I know I COULD be making these chapters longer, but I like my chapters to be around 1-1.5k words or so. I may have a couple shorter/longer ones thrown in here and there, but it will all depend on the flow of the story and my inspiration.**

 **Plus If I don't make myself stop, I'll end up with a 20k word clump of story. And no one wants that all in one chapter. (Actually I literally wrote a 30k+ word Harvest Moon Fanfic once but never published it because its all clumped onto one document... -sigh)**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Jason:**

Jason Green walked into his cabin after yet another great day at Camp Rock. Inside he was greeted by his roommates, who had quickly become his best friends. Aside from his beloved sister that is. Shane, who was currently lounging on his bed, pointed to the small table in the room, "You have a letter from Mitchie over there."

A broad grin instantly broke out on his face as he walked to the table and picked up the envelope. His face instantly soured as he glared at Shane. "It's open."

Shane cracked a smile, "What? You always show us the letters anyway, and you took ages to come back, so we just thought..."

Jason interrupted him as his head whipped to Nate. "We? So you were involved in this too?"

Nate threw his hands up in surrender before pointing at Shane. "It was his idea!"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He sighed in frustration. "Guys... Just..." he sighed again. "Don't do that again. I have no problem sharing my letters with you, heck, if you want to you can even add note in my letter back if you really want to, but please leave them for me to read first. She is my sister after all." With that said he climbed to his bunk.

Nate frowned. "I'm sorry Jason we won't do it again." Jason grunted that he had heard him.

Shane commented, "But can you blame us? Your sister is adorably hilarious." He laughed. Jason flared his nostrils down at Shane before huffing a laugh himself, she was indeed. With that the fight was over and everyone relaxed.

Jason settled himself in and read Mitchie's letter. He frowned when he finished. Shane looked up and asked, "What's wrong?" Nate, who had been lounging on his own bunk below Jason moved to the chair across the room so he could asually see Jason while they talked.

"I don't know." Jason said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Something just seems off by the way that Mitchie talks about this new woman running Happy Hearts. I don't like it."

Nate cocked his head slightly, "I'm sure it's nothing, man. Nothing seemed wrong when I read it." Jason gave him a slight glare, making him flush slightly in embarrassment. "I'm sure she just doesn't like that the place is changing owners now, I mean you said the other woman has been there since long before you guys wound up there right?"

Shane nodded, "Nate's right, besides I'm sure she would tell you if something were really wrong."

Jason shrugged, "You're probably right. I just can't help but to worry about her." Jason perked up a little. You guys want to help me write back to her? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you both, not just through me."

The two boys grinned and jumped up heading to the table, Jason not far behind. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing.

 _Dear Mitchie,_

 _I'm sorry to hear that you are having a hard time with Mrs. Smithers taking over the Orphanage. I hop she isn't giving you any trouble. You'd tell me, wouldn't you? Call me a worry wart all you want, but it's my job as your big brother to protect you._

 _On a happier note, camp is going well. We are over halfway done now! I'll be sad to leave but so happy to return to you. I'll miss Nate and Shane of course, but we can always write, we will see each other next summer. Speaking of those two idiots, they decided that I was taking too long to get back to the cabin and took that as an opportunity to open your letter before I got back. Evidently, according to Shane, you are adorably hilarious. We got into a bit of an argument over that, but we are okay now. They are going to start writing to you in my letters too, I thought you would like that._

 _Anyway, there isn't too much going on at camp right now. Pajama Jam is tomorrow night, we aren't performing though, we want to wait until Final Jam to make sure we have everything down perfectly. I guess I'll have to write to Mrs. Smithers now about asking if you can come, huh?_

 _I'll hand this over to the boys now, but remember my Mitchie that I love you and I will be back soon!_

 _Love,_

 _Jase_

Jason looked up at the two others who had been reading over his shoulder as per usual. He glanced between them while offering up the pen and paper to see who would take it first. Nate, surprisingly decided to go first, to which Shane smirked. "I thought we'd save the best for last."

That earned him a playful smack to the chest from Jason who said, "I don't know what you're talking about, obviously I'm the best, she's my sister after all."

Shane smirked again, "Exactly, which is why she has to be getting tired of you after all of these years." He sniggered.

Nate smiled and sat down to write.

 _Mitchie,_

 _Hello Mitchie! This is Nate. Jason has told us a lot a about you. Actually, if you want the truth, he doesn't shut up about you and how talented you are. I can't wait until you can join us at Camp Rock next year!_

 _From,_

 _Nate_

Shane looked at him questioningly, "That's it?"

Nate shrugged back at him, "I don't know what else to put, honestly." He passed the paper and pen to Shane, who also took a seat then. He sat still for a moment, seemingly lost in thought before he began scribbling on the paper.

 _Dear Mitch,_

 _Shane here to save you from the boredom and idiocy of my two loony roommates! Nate is totally right by the way, Jason never shuts up about you... EVER! Not that that is necessarily a bad thing, if you are a awesome as he says you are. Like Nate said, we can't wait to meet you next year, maybe we can all collab on something for a jam?_

 _Anyway, on to the serious stuff... How in the world do you deal with your brother's snoring?! He sounds like an angry bear! You either have to be deaf or wear ear plugs at night. Please, save us from the noise!_

 _If that new lady gives you any trouble, you let us know, especially about coming to Final Jam, I know your brother would be heart broken if you can't come. My uncle is camp director, I'm sure he could work something out with her._

 _Anyway, Jason is looking impatiently at me, wants me to hurry up so he can send this out today. Let us know if you need anything! Even to complain about overbearing brothers. ;) Just remember, as Jason's sister, you're our friend now too._

 _From,_

 _Shane_

With that Shane set down the pen and folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope. He wasn't particularly happy with the content of his part of the letter, but at least it was something. Jason quickly sealed and addressed it before sticking a stamp on, and the three of them made their way to the mail box at the front of the camp.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Ugh you guys don't even know how much of a bear that was to write... I needed to get this Jason chapter in for certain reasons and I wanted Shane and Nate to add to the letter, but I realized I had NO idea what they should write. I'm not good at witty, and that's what I wanted. Ugh. Well let me know what you think.**

 **I have been pondering over this for days now not posting because I don't like it. I finally just said forget it, I'll post it. What will be will be...**

 **Also feel free to leave any suggestions, I'll gladly accept them throughout the story. It doesn't guarantee that I will use them, but you never know ;).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back lovelies! Just a few things before we get started!**

 **Hello Paufa, I wanted to address your questions. I was going to PM you, but thought others might be asking the same thing. As for the story line I have planned, you will just have to wait and see what happens ;). But don't worry, if the characters will behave and stop going on tangents of their own, then things should start picking up pretty soon and things will get a little more interesting. It's been a lot of character and background building thus far, I know, but I've almost got everyone build up to where the main part of the story can actually start, yay! I know that really didn't answer many of your questions, but I can't just give everything away now, can I? Stay tuned and you'll find out for yourself.**

 **Also, I just looked at the chapters I have been posting on the actual site instead of on my document, do you guys think my chapters are too short? Would you like to see them longer possibly? Though as fair warning, shorter chapters get posted more often, whereas longer chapters are less often but more content. Let me know what you think. It will depend a lot on chapter content and inspiration of course, but there are times when I have a choice to combine two chapters or cut it off and it would be nice to know what my readers think.**

 **Onward with Finding Home!**

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

Mitchie Greene was miserable to put it bluntly. She missed her brother now more than she could have imagined. Ever since Miss Schuler left nearly a week ago, things had gone downhill, and didn't seem like they'd be making a stop anytime soon. She never had a good feeling about Mrs. Smithers, and with good reason. As soon as she was sure that Miss Schuler was really gone, he personality had completely flipped. She'd immediately imposed new rules on everyone. Early bed times for everyone, because she didn't want to deal with us all night. No talking in hallways or at lunch, and no being loud period. Children were to be seen, not heard. No whining, if you have a problem, figure it out yourselves, she isn't here to baby us. Plus there were added chores everyone had to do, and if you didn't finish in time, then you got no dinner. There were more rules added seemingly daily, and Mitchie could barely keep track of them all.

Another downside to losing Miss Schuler, the bullies were back in full force, and Mrs. Smithers couldn't care less. Some of the other girls had taken to tripping her as she walked by or pushing her over. Not to mention the teasing and taunts thrown her way. Mostly about what a baby she was and how she had no friends except her brother. It stung, of course, but she bore it for now. At least she didn't have to room with them all. Mitchie was too afraid to approach the Mrs. Smiters, as it would be considered whining. She'd just have to wait until Jase came back to help her. It couldn't come quickly enough.

She hadn't had the chance to write back to Jason since he sent the letter from all three of them. She knew he was probably worried, but she just didn't have enough time in the day with the chores and the early bedtime.

Later that evening, she sat on her bunk finally getting some free time to try and write back to the boys, that's one thing that helped her though the week, their letter. Of course she loved letters from he brother, but she never expected to open her letter to find his cabin mates had written to her. Nate seemed to be all business, but Shane seemed funny.

She had also spent all week contemplating what to write back anyway. She didn't want him to get worried and come back early, so she opted to pretend that everything was okay. It was only three weeks anyway.

 _Dear Jase,_

 _I can't wait for you to come back. I am glad you are having fun but I miss you so much. It's not the same without you here. Things are fine here though. I've just been really busy, I hope I didn't worry you too much by not responding right away._

No need to tell him it's because she has a mile long list of chores every day. She bit her lip as she considered what she had to write next.

 _I would love to come see you guys for Final Jam, but I don't know if Mrs. Smithers will let me come. She seems a little stressed with this new job, it might not be a good idea to bother her. I'll just have to wait until I come to Camp Rock next year._

 _Love you big bro!_

 _Mitchie_

She continued on to Nate's letter, knowing there wasn't much to say.

 _Nate,_

 _Thanks for writing to me! It was nice to hear from some new people! I can't wait to meet you guys next year, it will be nice to know at least three people who know their way around camp so I won't be the lost kid!_

 _From,_

 _Mitchie_

Lastly she addressed Shane's letter, laughing silently to herself.

 _Dear Shane,_

 _My name is Mitchie, not Mitch, thanks. Would you like me to call you Shay, hmm? I didn't think so. Anyway, thanks so much for writing to me, it's nice to hear from someone other than Jase, and it means a lot to me that you'd consider me your friend even if you haven't met me._

 _I would love to collab on something with you guys of course! I'm so excited to come to camp next year to meet everyone, plus who wouldn't love a summer devoted to music?!_

 _Really? Does Jase really snore that loudly? I actually never noticed before. Sorry, no help from me on that. Anyway, don't worry about me, I'll be fine 'til Jase comes back. Nothing I can't handle here._

 _Hope to her from you guys soon!_

 _From,_

 _Mitch ie_

Looking at the clock, Micthie noticed that it was only a few minutes until light's out, to keep out of trouble she went ahead and shut them off and laid down for bed, feeling exhausted after today's chores anyway. She fell asleep quickly.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

The next day, Mitchie hurried through her chore list, which was surprisingly shorter than usual, but she still didn't finish until well after lunch. She walked back to her room and grabbed the letter she'd written to the boys and made her way to Mrs. Smither's office. Upon arriving, the door was already open and after peeking through the doorway, she saw that the woman was not in her office at all. One of the serving ladies fro the dining hall was in there putting away some paperwork by the looks of it and smiled kindly at Mitchie. "Did you need something dearie?" She asked sweetly.

Mitchie smiled back, happy that at least someone was willing to show her a little kindness still. "Yes, Ma'am, I was looking for Mrs. Smithers, Miss Schuler used to send letters to my brother at camp for me, I was hoping Mrs. Smithers could post my new one to him."

The woman smiled again. "Why don't you give that to me and I'll make sure it gets where it needs to go."

Mitchie grinned in relief, she hadn't wanted to see Mrs. Smithers anyway. She handed the letter over and thanked the woman kindly before being dismissed to get ready for dinner, seeing as she was still dirty from her chores.

For the first time that week, Mitchie smiled as she walked down the halls toward her room to change her clothes and quickly bathe.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

The following day, Mitchie had barely rolled out of bed when the intercom buzzed, "Michaela Green to the office, Michaela Greene to the office." Dread settled in the pit of her stomach at the voice of Mrs. Smithers, what had she done?

She dressed quickly for the day and made her way to the office as quickly as she could without running. Some of the other kids snickered at her as she rushed past them, knowing she was likely in trouble for something. No one go called to Mrs. Smithers' office for good reasons.

She knocked shakily on the office door, which was shut this morning. A barked, "Enter!" could be heard though the door. Mitchie did so, walking in to find Mrs. Smithers standing behind her desk pacing slowly. "Ah, so nice of you to join me _at last._ " She sneered. "I do not like to be kept waiting Michaela.

Mitchie winced at the harsh tone the woman threw at her. "I go by Mitchie, Ma'am. I'm sorry, I had to get dressed and.."

Mrs. Smithers slammed her hand on the desk with a loud _SMACK!_ "I did not ask for excuses, _Michaela_. I give you an order and you follow it. Immediately. I say run, you run. I say jump, you say how high. Understood."

Mitchie nodded her head in terror. Mrs. Smithers snapped, "A verbal answer if you please!"

Shaking slightly Mitchie responded, "Yes Ma'am, understood." She was doing her best to not look up from the ground.

The older woman continued her pacing, "Now, I called you in here for a reason, it has come to my attention that..." She had turned to see Mitchie staring at the floor. "Look at me when I am speaking to you, brat!" Mitchie's eyes snapped up to the woman. "Better! Now, it has come to my attention that you are in a room by yourself right now, correct?"

"Y-yes Ma'am. I mean no Ma'am. I-"

She was interrupted, "Well which is it? Yes or no?"

Mitchie steeled herself, she shouldn't be afraid of this woman. "It's both. Currently, yest I have the room to myself, but it's only for the summer. My brother comes back from camp in three weeks and he sleeps on the top bunk. So, no it's not really just my room."

Mrs. Smithers was silent for a moment, thinking. "Hmmm. Well, that's highly irregular. Boys and girls should not be sharing a room. Related or not. Effective immediately, you are to move into a room with Jessica Hayley, Ashley Smith, and Lauren Fieldbrook. Go collect your belongings, and take your brothers things too until he returns and I can find a place for him." Mitchie stood still for a moment in shock and trying to process what had just happened, she was snapped from her shock by the bellowed, "NOW!" ringing through the office.

She took off, walking as fast as she could, barely keeping the tears beginning to sting her eyes at bay. She passed by several people on the way to the room, hearing their comments the whole way.

"Aww, baby's crying, boo hoo!"

"Pathetic girl. Her brother's only been gone a month."

"Wow, look at the cry baby, can't handle getting in trouble with Smithers."

She tried to tune them out but it just wasn't working. She let the tears fall once she reached what had been her room and began packing her things. She managed to calm her tears by the time she had finished. Grabbing their few belongings she made her way to her new room, knowing it was just going to get worse from here.

And she was right. She entered the room and one of the girls, Jessica, groaned. "Seriously, she stuck her with us?!" All three other girls were a couple years older than Mitchie herself.

The other girls murmured their agreement. Ashley sighed, pointing toward the top bunk on one saide fo the room. "That's your bed, stay out of our way."

Mitchie's eyes went wide as saucers, "But, I'm afraid of heights, can't I have a bottom bunk?"

The other girls snorted as Ashley sneered at her. "No, you can't. Get over it you baby. Jess and I have bottom bunks, we aren't giving up our beds for a brat like you!" She shoved the younger girl into the ladder to her bed and gestured for the other two to follow her out of the room. Once they were all gone, Mitchie put her and Jase's things away and crawled up to her bed, terrified the whole way and just laid down and cried more. She missed dinner that night, not feeling much like eating.

Mitchie was asleep before the other girls returned that evening. She hoped that tomorrow might be better, but she seriously doubted it.

~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~~CR~

 **Another chapter done! And a longer one at that! It's a bit extreme and over the top neglect and bullying but hey, it's what decided to come out of my fingers!**

 **Anyway, couple more things before you go. I'm trying to update as often as I can, work has been pretty hectic lately thought so it's diminishing my writing time a lot. But I'll be starting vacation on Friday the 30th, so hopefully I'll get more time to write then! I'll be going out of the state with my family, but I'll be able to use my laptop during the 6 hour drive, plus while I'm down there, so I'm hopeful!**

 **As always let me know what you thought! Probably only 1-2 chapters before something big happens! Yay! After that the story will get into more familiar Camp Rock territory. Thank you lovely readers!**


End file.
